


Aamun kalpeaan valoon

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Cuddling, Gentleness, Lahtinen on uninen ja Määttä rakastaa sitä hyvin paljon, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Pehmeet pojat pehmoilee
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Lahtinen kiertää käsivartensa Määtän selkään, vetää häntä hiukan lähemmäs. Hetken he vain katselevat toisiaan niin, aivan läheltä. Hengittävät yhteistä ilmaa, lämpimässä peittokotelossa suojassa kaikelta.





	Aamun kalpeaan valoon

**Author's Note:**

> Projekteja on sata, mutta yllättäen tää hattaramössö kiilasi kaiken edelle. Hups? :')
> 
> En omista hahmoja enkä saa tästä rahaa.

Lahtinen herää hitaasti, nykäyksittäin. Uni viipyilee hämärtämässä tajunnan rajamaita, painaa silmäluomia kiinni. Lahtinen hautaa kasvonsa tyynyyn vielä hetkeksi.

Huoneessa on kylmä, ja lopulta se auttaa häntä karistamaan viimeiset unen rippeet päältään. Talviaamun kalpea aurinko säteilee sisään vaaleiden verhojen läpi. Valonsäteessä tanssii pölyhiukkasia ja ikkunan reunan lähellä verho liehuu kevyesti ilmavirrassa; ikkunankarmin välistä vetää. Lahtisen on pitänyt hankkia siihen uusi tiiviste jo monta viikkoa, mutta se unohtuu aina.

Lahtisen vieressä sängyllä on pelkkiä ryppyisiä lakanoita, toisella tyynyllä kevyt kuoppa. Määttä tuli illalla nukkumaan samaan aikaan kuin hän, mutta on ehtinyt herätä ja nousta ylös niin paljon ennen Lahtista, ettei hänen ruumiinsa lämpöä enää viivy lakanoissa.

Tänään on sunnuntai, kello on tuskin kahdeksaakaan. Lahtinen ei koskaan opi ymmärtämään Määttää. Tämä on häipynyt jonnekin, varmaan ulos. Lahtinen kaipaa lämmintä kehoa viereensä, mutta paremman puutteessa vetää Määtän tyynyn syliinsä. Hän hengittää tyytyväisenä siihen tarttunutta tuttua tuoksua ja sulkee taas silmänsä. 

-

Hän ehtii kai torkahtaa vielä uudelleen, sillä seuraavan kerran kun hän havahtuu todellisuuteen, sen aiheuttaa poskea sipaiseva jäisenkylmä käsi. Lahtinen hätkähtää ja murahtaa, muttei vetäydy pois. Hän avaa uniset silmänsä, siristää niitä aamunpäivän kirkkaassa valossa. Aurinko on jo korkeammalla, Määttä on vetänyt verhot sivuun ja istuutunut sitten sängyn laidalle.

Hänen tummilla hiuksillaan on lumihiutaleita, ja poskipäillä on pakkasenpurema puna, samoin kuin nenänpäässä ja korvannipukoissa. Määtällä on päällään paksu vihreä villapaita. Lahtisen äiti on sen neulonut, pojalleen alun perin, ja huvittavan huonosti. Toinen hiha on ainakin kymmenen senttiä toista pidempi ja helma rispaantuu ja purkaantuu pudonneiden silmukoiden takia.

Tuntuu aivan liian hyvältä nähdä Määttä tuossa paidassa. Se roikkuu hänen päällään hieman, hartioista liian suurena. Helma yltää melkein puoleen reiteen. Jokin siinä saa vahvan suojelunhalun heräämään Lahtisessa, vaikkei siinä ole mitään järkeä. Määttä on heistä se, johon mikään ei pysty. Ei sota eikä kukaan ihminen. Lahtinen on se, joka tällä hetkellä makaa sängyssä unenpehmeänä ja haavoittuvaisena, eikä Määttä häneltä mitään suojelua kaipaa.

He katsovat toisiaan pitkään. Määttä jatkaa Lahtisen kasvojen hyväilyä. Viileät sormet silittävät poskea, rapsuttavat tiensä sotkuisen parranalun läpi ja lopulta hautautuvat hiuksiin. Lahtinen ei ihan sulje silmiään ja kehrää kuin tyytyväinen kissa, mutta se on lähellä. Määtän kasvoissa on jotakin erikoisella tavalla hellää; ei hän hymyile, mutta silmien ilme on niin pehmeä, että Lahtinen melkein punastuu niiden katseen alla.

“Huomenta”, hän sanoo puoliääneen, peläten jotenkin rikkovansa tunnelman. “ Lenkilläkö sää kävit?”

“Metsässä”, Määttä sanoo.

Lahtinen hymähtää. Määttä tekee sitä usein, lähtee kulkemaan ilman päämäärää. Joskus hän palaa tunnin sisällä, joskus niihin reissuihin menee koko viikonloppu. Lahtinen on ollut mukana kerran pari, mutta jotenkin se ei tuntunut oikealta. Lahtinen sai sodan aikana ihan tarpeekseen metsässä rymyämisestä. Ollessaan Määtän mukana hän yritti pitää jonkinlaista tunnelmaa yllä puhumalla turhia, mutta Määttä ei sellaisesta välitä. Hän tarvitsee oman aikansa, tarvitsee hetkiä jolloin maailmassa ei ole mitään muuta kuin omat ajatukset, metsä ja hiljaisuus.

Lahtinen ei ymmärrä sitä, mutta hän ymmärtää sen tärkeyden. Määtästä tulee sisätiloissa ennen pitkää rauhaton, hän kaipaa taivaankannen alle ja puiden siimekseen. Silloin hänen on annettava mennä ja luotettava siihen, että ennen pitkää hän palaa, raikkaalta tuoksuen ja lunta kengissään tupaan tuoden.

“Oliko hyvä reissu?” Lahtinen kysyy ja nostaa kätensä nojaamaan kevyesti Määtän reiteen. Sitä peittävä housunkangas on karheaa ja vielä ulkoilmasta viileää.

“Hirven jäläkiä seurailin, vaan itse otusta ei tällä kertaa näkynyt”, Määttä vastaa. Se ei oikeastaan kerro mitään, mutta Määttä vaikuttaa tänään rauhallisemmalta kuin eilen. Hartiat ovat alhaalla ja suun asento on rento yhteen purtujen hampaiden sijaan. Käsi Lahtisen hiuksissa silittelee häntä laiskoin liikkein, pöyhii entistä pahempaan epäjärjestykseen. Mitä hänen sitten tarvitsikaan miettiä, se on ilmeisesti selvinnyt. Kaikki on hyvin.

“Tule takas sänkyyn?” Lahtinen ehdottaa pehmeällä äänellä. “Mää en viitsis vielä nousta. ”

Määttä ei vastaa mitään, riisuu vain villapaitansa ja kiemurtelee ulos housuistaan. Lahtinen siirtää Määtän tyynyn pois tieltä ja nostaa peiton reunaa. Hän yrittää olla värähtämättä kylmän ilman koskettaessa ihoaan tai huomatessaan, ettei Määtällä ollut päällysvaatteidensa alla mitään. Hän seisoo siinä lyhyen hetken täysin paljaana, viikkaa vaatteitaan ja näyttää täydelliseltä. Tummien hiusten ja kuulaan ihon kontrasti on kaunis, ja kehon jokainen kaari ja pinta näyttää kuin mittatilaustyönä tehdyltä. Kuin Lahtinen olisi uneksinut tuon hahmon kokonaan. Ettei tuollaista voi todella ollakaan muualla kuin unissa. 

Takaa ikkunasta paistava aamuaurinko maalaa iholle kullansävyjä ja hohtaa hiuksissa kuin sädekehä. Määttä hymyilee hänelle, ihan vähän vain, silmien pilkkeestä hän sen oikeastaan enemmän lukee kuin huulilta, eikä Lahtinen oikein pysty hengittämään. Yhteisiä vuosia on takana jo monta, mutta edelleenkään hän ei pysty käsittämään, että joku noin kaunis on tulossa hänen sänkyynsä. Ei se vieläkään tunnu mitenkään päin realistiselta, että Määttä on hänen.

Määttä sujahtaa peiton alle Lahtisen viereen ja laskee päänsä hänen tyynylleen, vaikka olisi hänellä omakin. Hän on niin lähellä, että Lahtinen erottaa jokaisen tumman silmäripsen ja jokaisen haalean pisaman. Kylmä nenänpää koskettaa Lahtisen omaa, ja hänen on pakko hymyillä.

Määtän silmät kimaltavat hymyä takaisin, ja hän laskee kätensä taas Lahtisen poskelle. Lahtinen kiertää oman käsivartensa Määtän selkään, vetää häntä hiukan lähemmäs. Hetken he vain katselevat toisiaan niin, aivan läheltä. Hengittävät yhteistä ilmaa, lämpimässä peittokotelossa suojassa kaikelta.

“Vaan olet sinä kyllä kaunis”, Määttä toteaa pehmeästi ja nyhjäisee Lahtisen nenää omallaan. Lahtinen tyrskähtää naurusta.

“Samat sanat vaan sullekin”, hän tuhahtaa hymyillen ja nojautuu viimein painamaan kevyen suudelman Määtän huulille.

Määttä sulkee silmänsä ja vastaa suudelmaan hitaan raukeasti. He liikkuvat toisiaan vasten hellästi, ja Lahtisen käsi liukuu hyväillen pitkin Määtän selkää. Tämä huokaisee tyytyväisenä ja syventää suudelmaa. Liu’uttaa kätensä Lahtisen hiuksiin ja kielensä hänen suuhunsa, eikä Lahtinen voi muuta kuin nauttia siitä ja antaa Määtän viedä.

Määttä kieräyttää heitä ympäri puoli kierrosta, päätyy nojaamaan Lahtisen ylle ja vangitsemaan hänet patjaa vasten. Määttä tuntuu täydelliseltä siinä. Alaston iho on pehmeää ja lämmintä Lahtista vasten, ja Määtän kehon paino on tuttu ja turvallinen hänen päällään. Lahtinen nostaa jalkansa koukkuun Määtän lantion kummallekin puolelle, ja huokaisee kun Määttä näykkää hellästi hänen alahuultaan ja työntyy hitaasti häntä vasten.

Suudelma katkeaa hetkeksi, ja he nojaavat otsansa vastakkain hengittäen raskaasti. Määttä kallistaa kysyvästi päätään, ja siinä on ehdotus, josta Lahtinen ei koskaan halua kieltäytyä. Hän kurkottaa yöpöydältä käsivoideputkilon ja antaa sen Määtälle, joka suutelee häntä palkkioksi. Määtän silmissä on nälkäinen kiilto ja otteissa kokemuksen tuomaa varmuutta. Hän valmistelee Lahtisen huolella ja kiduttavan hyvin, mutta kuitenkin nopeasti. Alun rauhaisa tunnelma muuttuu kiihkoksi ja kiireeksi. Tämä tuntuu hyvältä, mutta Lahtinen haluaa enemmän, haluaa Määtän. Lopulta hän ei enää pysty pidättelemään ääniä jotka haluavat purkautua hänen huuliltaan. Häntä varmasti nolostuttaisi jos hänen keskittymisensä riittäisi sellaiseen, mutta juuri nyt Määttä sekoittaa hänen ajatuksensa kokonaan. Sivelee toisella kädellä reittä rauhoittavasti, ja toisella hieroo armottomasti kaikkein herkintä kohtaa Lahtisen sisällä.

“Erettäiskö jo pikkuhiljaa”, Lahtinen ähkäisee turhautuneena. Määttä vilkaisee häneen ja nyökkää vakavana, vetää sormensa pois. Niiden tilalle tulee jotain suurempaa ja kuumaa, ja Lahtinen henkäisee tukahtuneesti kun Määttä viimein liukuu hänen sisälleen.

Lahtinen puree huultaan ja hengittää syvään kun Määttä etsii hyvää rytmiä, kokeilee muutamaa erilaista työntökulmaa. Lahtinen ristii nilkkansa Määtän takana ja vetää tämän lähemmäs, syvälle sisälleen ja kiihkeään suudelmaan. Haluaa mahdollisimman lähelle, kaikin tavoin.

He takertuvat toisiinsa ja liikkuvat yhdessä, keinuvat toisiaan vasten täydellisessä tahdissa. Määttä tuntuu niin hyvältä, osuu kaikkiin oikeisiin paikkoihin ja tietää täsmälleen mitä tehdä saadakseen Lahtisen vaikertamaan ääneen. Hänen kätensä etsiytyy heidän kehojensa väliin, koskee Lahtista ahnaiden työntöjen tahtiin. Määtän liikkeissä tuntuu kiihko, lantio nytkähtelee hallitsemattomasti ja suudelmista tulee rajuja.

Kumpikaan ei lopulta kestä kauaa. Määttä nopeuttaa kätensä liikettä ja työntöjensä tahtia, kunnes Lahtinen tulee vatsalleen, vaikertaen ja Määttää itseään vasten puristaen. Muutaman epätasaisen työnnön jälkeen Määttä seuraa perässä matalasti voihkaisten.

Lahtinen huohottaa ja nojaa päänsä taaksepäin tyynylle, antaa jalkojensa valua Määtän ympäriltä takaisin patjalle. Määttä kohottautuu hitaasti käsivarsiensa varaan ja nojautuu Lahtisen ylle.

Hänen poskensa ovat punaiset ja tummat hiukset liimautuvat hikiseen otsaan. Kevyesti hymyilevät huulet ovat suudelmista turvonneet ja silmien hellä katse on Lahtiselle melkein liikaa. Hän rakastaa tätä miestä niin paljon, että se pelottaa häntä. Hän vilkaisee melkein häpeissään poispäin, mutta lopulta katse palaa taas Määttään. Se ilme tämän kasvoilla ei mene minnekään, eikä Määttä siirry Lahtisen päältä pois. Hän vain nojautuu ihan lähelle ja suutelee hellästi.

Kiireetön, raukea sävy palaa heidän suudelmiinsa, ja Lahtinen piirtelee kevyesti sormillaan kiemuraisia kuvioita Määtän kyljille.

“Jaksaisitkos jo nousta”, Määttä sanoo pienten suudelmien välissä. “Peseytyä tässä kai pitäisi.”

“En”, Lahtinen naurahtaa ja työntää Määtän hellästi sivuun. He kierähtävät takaisin asentoon josta alun perin aloittivat, vierekkäin kyljilleen. Lahtinen käpertyy siihen, hautaa kasvonsa Määtän rintaan. Suojelevat käsivarret kiertyvät hänen ympärilleen, ja hän tuntee huulien painuvan päälaelleen.

“Mitä jos vaan ollaan vielä hetki tässä”, hän mutisee vasten Määtän ihoa.

Määttä hymähtää ja tuntuu nyökkäävän. Hän vetää peiton heidän päälleen, ja kiertää käsivartensa sitten takaisin Lahtisen selkään. Heidän jalkansa sotkeutuvat toisiinsa peiton alla. Lahtinen sulkee silmänsä ja kuuntelee Määtän sydämen rauhallista sykettä. Hetken he vain ovat siinä, kiirehtimättä mihinkään.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos että luit <3 Kommentit piristäisivät kovasti.


End file.
